


When the sun rises in the west.

by Ladyc189



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyc189/pseuds/Ladyc189
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle is over but something is still missing.</p>
<p>This is my first fic, its unbetaed and very embarrassing.The grammer will be terrible. (also Dany/Drogo is'nt my thing i was just happy i was aloud to put a little San/San in it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the sun rises in the west.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maja](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maja).



> When your friend wants Drogo back for her birthday you bring Drogo back.I'm not sure how much sense this will make to anyone but Maja.  
> Maja i hope i've done a good enough job, i didn't follow want you wanted to the letter so dont hurt me O.O  
> And to anyone who was silly enough to read this it is ment to be CRACK. We all know its never going to be a happy ending.  
> I won't go into my personal feelings towards Dany/Drogo I don't hate on other people's ships.
> 
> Disclaimer: A Song of Ice and Fire and its characters do not belong to me! Please Mr Martin don't hurt me!I have enough to worry about from Maja.

Almost a month had past since their victory over the Other's, A month since the deaths of her dragon's her children, _better they died this way, saving my people_ Dany thinks smiling up at the stars, their stars, the ones that appeared after their deaths.  
Oddly Dany did'nt feel sad, she couldn't....not really. It felt odd to her but she did'nt feel their loss it was as if they were still with her, as if they still lived somehow.  
  
//  
  
For the past month Dany and what was left of the company she had brought with her, had been living in the newly rebuilt Winterfell as guests of Sansa Stark, the newly made Warden of the North and as some called her Queen of the North, an empty title of course since Sansa had bent the knee to her but it matterd little to Dany what they called her as long as Sansa was loyal to her and she was.  
  
Very quickly Dany and Sansa had become friends, finding they had a lot in common. Both being very close in age and both having lived through the seven hells and come out the other side stronger for it.  
  
There was only one thing they couldn't agree on and that was the matter of Sansa's Marrige to Tyrion lannister, Dany's Hand. Sansa wanted it annuled and Tyrion seemed to have other idea's both had positioned Dany to make the final decision and saying it was'nt easy would be an understatement, Added to the fact that she could'nt set her mind to any task or sleep, Dany was more then a little tried of it all.  
  
One evening Dany sat Sansa down to ask her why she no longer wished to say married to Tyrion, he had money which would surly help with getting food into the North, among other things.  
  
"You grace...  
  
"Dany"  
  
Sansa smiled "Dany...As you know, i was forced to Marry Tyrion and I...I do not love him...I" she stopped to clear her throat "Not only that but also think it a bad idea to stay married to a Lannister, Yes Tyrion was kind to me" She holds up her hand stopping Dany befor she said anything "far kinder then any of them, but the men in the North will never trust a Lannister.....truth be told i do not trust him...even after his kindness to me...I..I need my Lords and bannerman to trust the man i am married to"  
  
"So you will marry again?" Dany asked  
  
Sansa shrugs a faint blush starting to cover her cheeks.  
  
"Ohh has someone caught your eye?" Danys askes again with a wink and a light laugh.  
  
"Might be someone has" Sansa smiled radiantly "But i'm still married so..."  
  
Dany sighs "You will have my answer by the end of the week" though she had already made her mind up, Sansa deserved to have some happiness after everything and Tyrion would live without her, that Dany was sure of.  
  
//  
  
A few days later Dany told Sansa the news, that she would get her annulment. The look of pure joy that crossed Sansa's face was a reward in it's self.  
"So who's the man that's caught your eye then?" She asked, Sansa's eyes flicked for a moment to her sworn shield, Sandor Clegane, Dany followd her gaze. Clegane himself was standing as he always did, with his back to the wall, with a look of complete boredom on his face. When he noticed the two of them looking at him he just raised his one remaining eyebrow. Dany looked back to Sansa, whose face had gone red.  
  
"You will know soon enough, You Grace"  
  
//  
  
That night Dany finaly manged to get some sleep, but her dreams where filled with old memorys, of that look Sansa had given Clegane, it remided her of the way she used to look at Drogo her sun and stars. In some ways Clegane himself reminded her of Drogo both big men who had an oddly gentle side...well Dany had only seen this gentle side in Clegane when he was around Sansa...but was that really any diffrent from the way Drogo had been with her?  
  
When Dany awoke the next morning,she could'nt get Drogo out of her mind no matter what she tried to do. Her attemps at writing a raven to Tyrion had failed she did'nt know how to word what she needed to tell him, the more she tried the harder it got, finally she gave up, deciding instead to go for a walk in the godswood.  
  
It was cold outside, but the godswood was warm, because of the hotsprings Dany guessed. Truth be told she did'nt much like it in this godswood, this northern god set her on edge, why she did not no, but Dany couldn't deny the beauty of the place....Looking about her, Dany had the sudden desire to sit for awhile to clear her head. She sat down on one of the roots that surrounded the weirwood tree, leaning back againts it's trunk.  
  
//  
  
 _.When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east you shall return to me my sun and stars.  
  
"You must go to him Daenerys he's waiting for you on the field where they died! GO TO HIM"a small boys voice whispered to her "you must go to him" the voice kept saying "Who,who must i go to" Dany yelled out "To him" was all the boys voice said back..  
_  
Dany's eyes flew open her heart bounding it was just a dream she told herself no more then that.  
  
//  
  
A very persistent dream as it turned out. Night after night she would hear the boys voice telling her to go to _him_ to the place _they died_.Her waking hours, which should have been filled with planning her return to Kings Landing, where spent stearing into nothing, with nothing but Drogo on her mind.  
  
"Your grace, is something wrong?" Sansa asked one evening a look of worry on her face, Dany smiled no matter how many times she told Sansa to call her Dany she never listened.  
  
"I'm fine Sansa, just a little distracted thats all"  
  
Sansa frowned "You look tired"  
  
"not been sleeping very well" Dany said unhelpfully,  
  
Sansa rolled her eyes "If you tell me whats wrong, i might be able to help"  
  
"I've just been having a strange dream..ever sinse i went to the godswood" Dany shrugged "Its nothing really"  
  
"what happens in this dream?" Sansa asked  
  
"It's always dark i see nothing...but i always hear the voice of a boy a young boy telling me i need to go to him where they died...and" Dany stopped there, stearing into nothing once again.  
  
"And?" Sansa prompted,  
  
"I...I cant stop thinking about...My Sun and Stars" Dany glanced at Sansa and seeing her confused face added "my first husband Drogo" Sansa nodded and looked thoughtfull for sometime.  
  
"by where they died i guess the voice means your dragons?" She said..  
  
"I guess so, but its nothing but a dream..surly" Dany respond Sansa just shrugged  
  
"Maybe its worth going back there? you dont have to tell anyone why, just say something like, you want to see where your dragon's rest one last time" Sansa surggested.  
  
"Its just a.."  
  
"Did'nt you once say that your dreams come true?" Sansa interrupted  
  
"This is hardly the same thing, its a voice and nothing but darkness" Dany had wanted to go back one last time to say goodbye to them, but since the dreams started she was'nt sure it was such a good idea, and if people found out why she wanted truly wanted to go they might start to question her.."I won't tell anyone why you really want to go" Sansa suddenly said as if Dany's thoughts had been writen all over her face.  
  
//  
  
(Sansa pov)  
  
Sansa had finaly manged to convice Dany it was a good idea to return to the wall where the last stand againts the Others had been fought, and where her Dragons, Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal died.  
  
They traveled fast, seeing it was only herself,Dany, Ser Barristan, Sandor and a small guard. There was little for them to worry about on the kingsroad Sansa had made sure of that, having sent a small company ahead of them.  
Sansa kept her eyes on Dany almost the whole journey, Sansa was worried about her. They had'nt known each other that long, not really, but they had gotten to know each other very well, so Sansa could tell something was wrong, the closer they got to the Wall the more distant and distracted Dany seemed to become, Hopefully coming back will make things better Sansa hoped.  
  
Of couse not all of Sansa's time was spent looking after and trying to keep Dany in the here and now (not that anything really seemed to help) She was also trying to keep herself from looking to much at Sandor. Sansa still couldn't believe she had let herself look at Sandor when Dany asked her who had caught her eye, it was clear who had, so why Dany had'nt said anything Sansa did'nt know, though she was glad Dany didn't.  
  
//  
  
(Back to Dany pov)  
  
Six days and they where finaly back, and these six days had dragged. The closer they got to the wall the more Dany felt at sea, she was'nt sure what it was she was feeling not, all she new was that she couldn't even talk to those around her not for very long anyway. Poor Sansa had tried her best and Ser Barristan kept giving her concerned looks, Clegane seemed not to care one way or the other, even after Sansa gave him a talking to.  
  
It was still dark by the time they could see the wall.  
  
"its close to dawn" Clegane voice rasped from behind her, but when Dany looked to the east she couldn't see the tell, tell signs of the first beams of light on the harzen, "but theres no light" she said absently. No one said anything just looked at the sky "Hmm seems not, but its getting lighter" Clegane said again.  
  
"Its from the west" Ser Barristan voice came in "its been dark all the way here it can't be the sunset" there was a little mummer of confusion from those around them..  
  
  
 _.When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east you shall return to me my sun and stars._  
  
Dany's breath caught as she rememberd the words the witch Mirri Maz Duur had said all those years ago.  
  
They all sat there and watched as the sun rised in the west, all were struck dumb (even Sandor) by what they were witnessing. As the sun came completely into view there was a sudden large bang and a blinding light,that only Dany seemed to notice. The strange mixture of feelings that had been building in Dany after the dream and as they made their way here left Dany all at once, leaving her feeling completely drained she could'nt even stay sitting on her horse, she would have fallen off it if it had'nt been for Clegane who seemed to come out of no where and helped her down.  
  
"Thank you" she said in a small voice that did'nt sound like her own, Clegane just made a sound in the back of his throat, letting her go and stepping back.  
  
Dany slowly made her way to the front of her horse and the guards. As she looked out over the field, she noticed that there was someone out there..  
  
"theres someone out there" she said out loud, no one seemed to hear her..  
  
As the sun got higher and the person in the distance made there way slowly towards them, Dany started to get her strengeth back.  
Suddenly as Dany looked down at the approaching figure she new who it was....  
  
"DROGO" she screamed and ran to him  
  
"what in the seven...." was all Dany heard from behind her as she ran for Drogo it was him, him he's back!  
  
"Moon of my life" Dany heard Drogo's deep voice say in dothraki,  
  
Dany flung herself at him, he wrapped his large arms around her holding her tightly.  
  
Tears ran down Dany's face as she clung to her love, her heart was back and she smiled so broadly her face hurt.  
  
  
"Your back" was all she could say.


End file.
